Little Orbs of Light
by dreaminglittlestar
Summary: No one knew what these little orbs of light were. No one but Joy. They were the hopes and dreams that Riley was striving for. Never mind, they were just weird blobs to Disgust and Fear, but they will soon learn otherwise. DisgustXFear
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Little orbs of light. That's all they were. It's dreamtime and the sky is dark, and the bright lights hung over imagination land. And there was Joy, and she was so… Joyful, because her human was finally reaching for her dreams! She was finally happy again, and that's all that mattered.

Meanwhile, across the headquarters sat another feeling, gazing up at the twinkling orbs. It was Disgust, and she had no idea what these were. They seemed to merely be these gross blobs of whatever they were. And why in the world were they over imagination land? She rolled her eyes at the thought.

 _Bang!_ Came a thud from inside the headquarters

"Who's watching me?!" Disgust whirled her head around, her short hair fanning behind her. "Oh, hey, it's you."

"What are you doing out here?!" Fear asked with concern as he stood up.

"Oh, I'm just looking at there weird blobs in the sky. Aren't they gross?"

Fear walked outside to look toward the sky, then quickly turned away. "We're being invade…!

"What were you even doing inside?" Disgust interrupted.

"Doing what?" Fear was still panicking at what he just saw.

"You know, you were freaking out running in circles and crashed into the window and I found you on the floor," She scoffed, "At this hour?! Are you, like, kidding me?"

"How did you know?" Fear seemed surprised.

"Oh please. I've known you long enough," Disgust rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, so Anger was doing dream duty," he began, "and Riley was having a dream about getting no dessert, so he tried to push the button, so I pulled him away and he tried to hurt me!" he began to shiver.

"Typical," sighed Disgust, "Why don't you come out and join me," she gestured, "I want some company.

Fear slowly tiptoed outside to sit next to her.

"Now, back to these gross blobs. She once again pointed toward the sky over imagination land. "What do you think they are?"

He slowly turned his head up to were she was pointing. "We're being invaded!" he started again. He covered his eyes and clung to her. She laughed nervously, feeling his shivering enveloping her.

"No, no, we're not," she gently pushed him off of her. "Listen, they can't hurt us, they're probably just balls of squishy, oozey goo," she tried to comfort him.

"Yeah," Fear said nervously, taking his hands from his face, "Just like those…"

"Ew, stop!" Disgust shrieked, this time burrowing her face into him. Little did she know what she just did, and forgot what he was going to say. She was pondering over the fact that she was pretty much leaning on him for comfort. She knew how she felt, and she began to sit up, blushing more than ever.

"Well, that was, like, kind of awkward," she mumbled, crossing her arms and gazing down.

"No… thank you," Fear nervously said.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?!" Disgust half-shouted. "What do you mean? What do you…'

"You- you distracted me from those freaky orbs," he explained nervously, "You are a much better sight to me… bright but not scary. Just…" he unknowingly paused, doing and saying nothing, just gazing into her eyes.

Her focus was on one thing; his gaze. And anything else that was on her mind melted away like snow. Her heart raced, and she was mesmerized. Wait! Ew! This shouldn't be happening right now!

"Um, so, yeah, do you want to try looking at the blobs again? M-maybe they're not as bad as we thought," she stumbled on her words.

"Uh… ok," agreed Fear.

So the two feelings turned they're gazing toward the little orbs of light, and in that same moment, that very surreal moment, they heard foot steps tiptoeing across the head quarters. One gasped, one shrieked, and in haste, they wrapped their arms around each other. And they both felt comfort.

* * *

 **There's more to the story, and I can't wait to write some more. I've been reading different FearxDisgust fics on the site and I thought the ship was so adorable that I just had to write one of my own :P But, there's more, and I'm so excited to be writing it! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two feelings had nothing but each other to hide from the weird, starry world over imagination land. They were both glad, because in that moment, nothing mattered more than to stay away from the orbs… or in this case, Joy.

"Hey guys! What are you doing awake?" They heard Joy cry happily, approaching them.

They both jumped and let go of each other, petrified. "Oh my gosh!" Disgust bellowed, "Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?" Joy plainly asked.

"Never mind," scoffed Disgust, her attention mostly on Fear still freaking out in the back round. She couldn't believe she just shared chemistry with that nerd. Unbelievable. "What are YOU doing awake?" She echoed Joy.

"Oh, me? I was gazing at the dreams!" She giggled as she glanced over at Fear still freaking out.

Disgust turned around and looked in the same direction, and turned her attention back to Joy. "Wait, what dreams? Why are you watching dreams? Isn't Anger supposed to be doing that?"

"No, no, not those kind of dreams, silly! You know, the dreams, the wishes, that one spends her whole life waiting to come true!"

Disgust was confused. If it's a dream, how can it come true? Aren't dreams make-believe little remnants of the mind processing thoughts and memories? Honestly, what's so "true" about dreams? "Hey, Fear, come listen to this!" She turned around again.

Fear immediately stopped freaking out and walked up to the scene.

"Joy, I don't quite get what you mean. Can you repeat that? Maybe he'll understand," she said, pointing at Fear.

Just as Joy was starting to repeat herself, Sadness walked out dragging her feet across the floor, groggy and sleepy as ever.

"Oh my goodness! Sadness, what are you doing awake?!" Joy exclaimed with care, "You need sleep; I don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

"Someone was being loud," Sadness mumbled, hunched over.

One by one, starting with Disgust, everyone turned their heads toward Fear. He just stood there, hugging himself, nervously shaking with embarrassment. Joy sighed, turning back to Sadness.

"Ok, well I'll make sure that no one is loud anymore," she emphasized the last word, "Now why don't you get some sleep," she patted her friend on the head.

"Ok," Sadness retreated to her room, dragging her feet the same way as when she came out.

"Alright," Joy turned back to the two other feelings, "Where was I at again? Oh yes!" she recalled, "dreams, like the little wishes that Riley wants to come true. For example," she put her finger up, "Riley wants to become a professional hockey player."

I don't get it either," Fear shook his head. Was she saying that Riley was dreaming about becoming a professional hockey player, not about getting no dessert? It made no sense.

"Wait a minute…" an idea sparked in Disgust. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms as she was thinking. "Maybe you should use another term besides "dream." Like, isn't it kind of obvious that a dream and wish isn't the same thing?"

"Ok, a wish," Joy proposed, "Riley _wishes_ she can become a professional Hockey player."

"And she actually thinks it will happen?" said Fear.

"Yes! That's right!" Joy exclaimed with excitement, "and you see the lights over imagination land?" She pointed, "those are her wishes, and when one shoots across the sky, it means it actually happened! You see what I mean?"

"Yes, I know now that you used actual mature language instead of a bunch of blabby fairy tail stuff," Disgust kept tapping her foot.

"One way no less the other!" said Joy, "Well, goodnight guys," she waved, happily skipping off before the other two had a chance to say anything.

Disgust turned around until she faced Fear. "Well, whatever that meant. So yeah, I think I'm going to go to bed now too. Night Fear." She began to turn around.

"Wait, don't leave along out here," Fear said with panic. She wasn't listening. Slowly, he reach out and took her hand. She abruptly froze and turned around, completely silent. He forgot all of his worries about the orbs in her presence. She was too beautiful to be afraid around.

"Let's… walk into the head quarters… and look at dreams. I won't upset Anger this time, I promise."

A beam overcame Disgust's face, and she felt butterflies swirling in her stomach. Her whole world lit up under the lights. Maybe she wanted to? "Another night," she said, "um, yeah, I feel… a little nauseous so… another night."

"Ok, another night," Fear repeated.

Disgust laughed awkwardly as she carefully slid her hand from his. "Well, good night then!" She turned and dashed to her room without looking back.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for nice reviews on my last chapter; I'm so happy you like my story! You guys are awesome! Have fantabulous day! ~ 3 Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disgust lay in bed in the next morning, gazing up at the green tinted ceiling. She was a bit exhausted after last night; a bit love-struck, but exhausted, and she couldn't remember why. Slowly she rolled off her bed, dragging a few sheets wit her, and made her way into the main headquarters -until she stood still. Right in front of her was Fear.

"Good morning, Disgust," he seemed glad to see her. Oh yes, she remembered, THAT'S why she felt so heart-fluttered last night. How embarrassing! She had no idea why she felt that way while she was in a dream state… _Ok, stop right there!_ She told herself.

"Good morn-" her flirtatious voice began to say. Wait, she did not just…! This was not ok, not in front of the other emotions. She quickly rolled her eyes and pushed past Fear.

Fear knew how she really felt. She could try to act rude all she wanted, but all he saw was the sweet side of her personality. All day, every chance he had, he tried to talk to her. She would just roll her eyes and say something sarcastic. At least she knew she was putting on a show for everyone else, because she couldn't stop thinking about the lame and irrational things he always says- and how adorable it is.

And so that night, the emotions went to sleep as the orbs hung over the dark world. As Disgust lay wide awake, shivering under her blanket, she flashbacked to when Fear told her he wanted to watch dreams with her. She had said another night, but she felt awkward, and in her heart, she knew she wanted to.

Carefully, she lifted the off the covers coming to her feet. She slowly tiptoed into the main headquarters. Looking up, someone was sitting at the controls, watching a dream of falling snow. And the snow had a yellowish tint! "Yuck! Isn't it supposed to be white?" She said under her breath. Sighing, she slowly went to get herself a drink of water.

As she lifted the glass to her mouth, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Abruptly she turned around, spilling everything on the floor. In front of her was Fear.

"What are you doing?! I thought you had dream duty!" she demanded.

"I gave it to Joy," said Fear.

"Joy?! What the heck would you do that?! She will see us again…"

"Shh!" he interrupted, "I got you something." Shaking nervously, he pulled out roses from behind his back and held them out too her.

Disgust was motionless. She stared at them, slowly reaching out to take them. Her eyes beamed and her heart fluttered as she touched them. The two stood in a dreamy world, their hands intertwined around the magical flowers, and their hearts were rushing.

Slowly, Disgust pulled the flowers toward her. It all felt so dreamy and gross, but she didn't care anymore. They both knew what they felt.

"So, um, do you want to go watch… dreams?" Disgust awkwardly laughed.

"How about the orbs?" asked Fear enthusiastically.

"No, dreams first," said Disgust.

The two walked toward the back, careful not too be heard, and as they stood there, the snow calmed down, swirling into little floating sparkles, in pastel tints of blues and pinks. Whimsical music covered the headquarters like snow covered the ground. Riley was having a good dream.

As Disgust was lost in her dream, Fear took her hands and pulled her out, twirling her to the music. Laughing in shock and delight, she paused and spun him as fast as she could. They both tripped and practically fell, laughing. Disgust stood up first and pulled Fear to his feet. Slowly, they began to twirl and dance to the rhythm of the music. Softly they gliding like they were dancing across the snow, and thousands of stars were shining down on them. There was nothing in the world more bright and more passionate then each other. Neither one could remember by the end, but it was the last thing they remembers before they dreamed that night.

* * *

 **So I had this dream of this happening last night and I had to write this scene because… I can't even! ^_^ Thank you so much for reading! 3 Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Disgust? Are you awake?"

A whisper echoed among the atmosphere, swirling into the gentle wind, and vanishing at last. Slowly, Disgust opened her eyes, struggling to against her will to let them heavily fall closed. As she rubbed them, she carefully sat up, leaning herself against the nearest wall, letting the cold sensation awaken her.

"I'm glad you're awake! I was getting worried. I didn't think you would ever wake up!" said Fear, now above a whisper.

"Shhh! Seriously Fear, you thought I would never wake up? What kind of logic is that?" Disgust scoffed, "But really, how long have _you_ been awake?"

"Uhhh… 5 minutes?" Fear shivered.

"Wow, it must've been forever, huh?" Disgust laughed, her attention then changing, "Um, Fear? Are you cold?"

"Yeah… why? Am I shivering?"

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious. I mean… I don't blame you, I'm cold too- wait a minute!" Disgust suddenly exclaimed, "Why are we outside?" she began to tremble under the cold breeze.

"Because! I wanted to look at the dreams!" Fear said with excitement, "Don't you remember walking out here?"

"No… not really."

"We must have both been in a daze. Are you cold?"

"Oh my gosh, you literally _just_ asked me that!" Disgust threw her arms up. Suddenly, her whole world flipped inside out. She smiled, her heart fluttering and her cheeks heating up. Carefully, she scooted closer and closer to Fear, until her arm touched his. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"But I'm not anymore," she sighed.

Fear blushed in the midst of silence, until she softly said, "Neither am I. That's why I brought this. I found it in my room," He pulled out a fluffy pink blanket, gently wrapping it around himself and Disgust, until they were bundled up together, safe from the chilly winds. Suddenly, Disgust began to lightly chuckle.

"What? What is it?!" Fear demanded.

"Nothing… it's just, you had a fuzzy pink blanket?"

"Awww what? Is that funny or something?"

"No. I just… think it's kind of cute."

"Oh," Fear smiled. Brushing the thought aside, he lovingly wrapped his arms around her, gently resting his head on her. She tightly squeezed him in return. Their hearts melted, safe in each other's arms. Here they were together, with nothing else in the moment but each other and the glistening dreams that hung over imagination land.

"The dreams are beautiful!" Disgust laughed.

Fear was flustered at the sound of her laugh, and how pretty it was. "Disgust," he said, "I think you're a dream-"

"Look, there's something falling from the sky!" Disgust interrupted.

 _Was she just changing the conversation?_ Fear worried. No, but there was something truly real and there. Daisies were swiftly floating from the direction of the dreams, dancing among the breeze, softly landing on the blanket and surrounding where they were cuddled. It was romantic and surreal. And he thought he would be scared, but something was holding him back. He never felt so calm and safe.

I can't believe there's actual flowers falling from the sky!" Disgust cried, "Fear, I have an idea! We should make flower crowns!"

"Um, what's a flower crown?" Fear was confused.

"It's like a crown," Disgust explained, "It goes on your head, but it's made of flowers!"

"Oh ok-"

"Here, I'll make us some," Disgust poked her hands outside the blanket and began to carefully weave the stems, one by one, until she had two perfect flower crowns.

"One for me," she put one on, "and one for you!" she plopped the second one on his head.

They laughed. Disgust gazed up at up him, butterflies in her heart, and she slowly leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. Fear's cheeks brightly flushed, as she laughed and cuddled herself up against him.

"Disgust," Fear's heart pounded, "I just… I just wanted to say… I'm never afraid when I'm with you."

"I'm… not weirded out by anything with you any longer," Disgust said, "And it feels amazing."

"Disgust?"

"Yes?"

"What's happening?"

"I… I don't know."

"I don't know either," Fear lowered the blanket, gently stroking Disgust's hair, "I think… I… Disgust, I've always loved you."

Silence surrounded them, their hearts fluttering, wide awake.

"I know, Fear. I love you too."

Fear beamed, and Disgust's eyes sparkled. Something amazing was happening. Closer and closer they came to each other, their arms around each other, the dreams high above the world. Breathless, their lips gently came together. Everything was at peace. Neither had anything to dismay nor fear, as they sat together in love, under the thousands of lights.

They slowly came out of their embrace, embellished in a dream. Disgust reached up to her crown, picking a daisy off. Gently cupping it in her hands, she placed them in Fear's, and together they let it go in the wind, watching as the petals swirled into an aura of purple and green. Joining the dreams in the sky, it bursts into ten thousand stars, turning into ten thousand more dreams, dreams that they get to share. Dreams from their hearts, wonders of the future, because they would be there beside each other, forever.

 **Oh my goodness, it so hard to believe I finished this after over a year. I honestly never thought I would, but I did, and I'm so happy! I can't thank you all enough for all the love, follows and comments. You don't even know how warm and fuzzy it made me feel! Did anyone spot the phrase "inside out" in one of the paragraphs? Because it was there! Anyways, thank you so so much for reading, and let me know how you liked it. I love you all, and I hope you have an amazing day! ~ Jess**


End file.
